vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence-class Dreadnought
]] Summary The Providence-class Dreadnought, also known as the Providence-class carrier/destroyer, was a type of capital ship utilized the by Trade Federation and later by the navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY. They were originally designed by Rendili StarDrive but did not go into production. The design was later picked up by Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps and their partner organization Pammant Docks and they would go on to manufacture these ships for the Confederate Navy. After the end of the Clone Wars and rise of the Galactic Empire, they saw very limited use by the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with missiles/torpedos. High 7-A with turbolasers. At least 6-C, likely High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. At least High 7-A by ramming Name: Providence-class Dreadnought | Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Cruiser, Carrier Users: Trade Federation, Confederate Navy Length: 1,088 metres Width: 198 metres Height: 347 metres Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 600 (This does excluded its complement of 1.5 million deactivated battle droids and 48,000+ additional passengers) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small City level+ with point defence laser cannons (4.8 Megatons per shot on the highest setting. This is supported by the fact that well placed bursts can deplete the shields of vessels powerful enough to withstand tractor forces great enough to rip apart entire cities). Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade assault concussion missiles and heavy proton torpedoes meant specifically for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Can punch through the hulls of capital ships with durability in the same league as its own). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Overall in the same league as the turbolasers used on the Venator-class and Arquitens-class. Shots can punch through the unshielded hulls of capital ships with durability comparable to its own). At least Island level, likely Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Shots on the highest power setting have as much power as a Magnitude 10 earthquake. Likely in the same overall league as the heavy turbolasers used on the Venator-class and Acclamator-class). At least Large Mountain level+ by ramming (Capable of crippling and even bisecting warships as durable as themselves by ramming them) Speed: Supersonic atmospheric speeds (Up to 2,000 km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-relativistic speeds in space (Capable of covering as much as 300,000 km in mere moments at top realspace speed). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 1.5 hyperdrives. Should thus be significantly faster than Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Comparable to the Venator-class Star Destroyer). Likely Country level with deflector shields (Can take sustained fire from heavy turbolasers for a while before failing, comparable to the Venator-class) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: Deflector shield recharge rate is slow. This leaves the ship very vulnerable in case the shields are down for some reason and need to recharge. Gallery Providence-class.png|Providence-class warship in stock configuration|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Providence-class.png ICS Providence.jpg|Providence-class ICS|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:ICS_Providence.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6